Hero Music Video
by Andross937
Summary: A sweat little music video I had stuck in my head everytime I listened to Hero from the Spider-Man sound track. Please read and review! I'll give you a cookie... not really.


Neon Genesis Evangelion: Music Video

By: Andross937

Disclaimer: I don't own Evangelion. I won't pretend too. I'm not making money off this so please don't sue. Also I don't own Hero by Nickleback so please don't sue. This is one of my first to write, so please be kind. Here you are.

----------------------------------------------------

****

I am so high I can hear heaven

Shinji standing on a building top looking out over the city.

Shinji standing with Misato on top of the hill overlooking the city as the buildings 

begin to rise up out of the ground.

**__**

I am so high I can hear heaven

Eva's 01 and 02 in their special transport planes flying over the city on their way to 

fight the seventh angel. Eva unit 01's eyes glowing dimly.

**__**

Oh but heaven, no heaven don't hear me

The two Eva's being dropped from their planes and rapidly falling towards the ground.

Eva unit 02 in its special heat resistant suit as its final cord cuts and it begins to 

fall unrestrained into the volcano. The hopeless look on Asuka's face.

**__**

And they say that a hero can save us

The fourth angel slicing through one of the buildings and moving towards the Eva unit 

01.

The eighth angel ripping out of the flimsy cage they had put around it.

The third angel emerging from the n2 mine that had struck it.

**__**

I'm not gonna stand here and wait

The sixth angel splitting into and charging the two Eva's.

The fourteenth angel smashing through the walls and starring at the NERV personal.

**__**

I'll hold onto the wings of the eagles

The Eva unit 01 smashing through the side wall and slamming it's fist into the angel's face.

The Eva unit 01 letting out its hideous roar as it goes berserk in its battle with the third angel.

**__**

And watch as they all fly away

The Eva units 01 and 02 slamming into the ground after their release from their transport planes.

The three Eva's ascending in their launch platforms.

**__**

Someone told me love will all save us

The Eva unit 01 sinking into the twelfth angel and shooting wildly into the black void.

Hikari looking at Toji's face while he was in the coma in the hospital.

Toji going to visit his little sister in the hospital.

**__**

But how can that be

Asuka giving Shinji a death stare thinking of him as a spineless wimp.

Asuka getting suddenly depressed when she smelled Misato's special perfume on Kaji's clothes.

**__**

When look what love gave us

Misato crying very hard when she heard the message on the answering machine and knowing that Kaji was dead.

Shinji retreating into his room after Asuka disappeared.

**__**

World full of killing and blood spilling

The Eva unit 01 jumping onto the third angel in a berserk mode and bashing at it.

The fourteenth angel slicing off the Eva unit 02's arms and head.

The Eva unit 00 being caught up in the explosion that came with the n2 mine that it tried to use to destroy the fourteenth angel.

The last bit of the Eva unit 01 being sucked into the twelfth angel. Shinji's screams 

echoing off the city walls.

The blood shooting from the Eva unit 03 being ripped to pieces by the Eva unit 01. The blood washing over the nearby streets like waves.

**__**

That love never gave

Misato opening Shinji's door that first night and telling him he did a good job. Then her closing the door, leaving the boy in darkness once again.

**__**

And they say that a hero can save us

NERV preparing to drop all their remaining n2 mines into the sea of Dirac. The bubble shaking and begging to rip, sending blood spraying. The astonished looks on the faces of

all watching.

**__**

I'm not gonna stand here and wait

The Eva unit 01 ripping its way out of the angel. Its awesome roar being let loose from its powerful jaws.

**__**

I'll hold onto the wings of the eagles

Eva unit 02 hopping from roof top to roof top until it reached the seventh angel. The Eva bringing it's sword down and slicing the angel in half.

**__**

Watch as they all fly away

The Eva unit 00 jumping in front of the powerful beam attack from the fifth angel and using its shield. The Eva unit 01 shooting its beam and destroying the angel.

**__**

Ah ha!

The three Eva's holding up the tenth angel and slicing into its core.

The Eva unit 02 neutralizing the acid from the ninth angel. The Eva unit 01 shooting its weapon at it until its core was destroyed.

**__**

Now that the world isn't ending

The Eva unit 01 landing in a bloody mess after escaping the twelfth angel.

The Eva unit 01 catching the cord of the falling Eva unit 02, saving Asuka's life. Zooming in on the glowing eyes of the Eva as Shinji says nothing at all.

The Eva unit 00 throwing the lance of longiness through the fifteenth angel and destroying it.

The berserk Eva unit 01 looking up from atop of the fallen fourteenth angel as it eats the angel's core from its still living body. Its glowing eyes seeming almost human, and yet so animal like.

The Eva unit 01 when they are washing the blood off its hand after it killed Kawrou, the seventeenth angel.

**__**

It's love that sending to you

Shinji looking at Asuka with the look like he wants to tell her something.

Shinji coming ever so close to kissing Asuka in her sleep.

Shinji and Asuka kissing with Asuka holding his nose closed.

**__**

It isn't the love of a hero

Shinji huddled in a corner in his room listening to his SDAT player.

Zooming out from the NERV facility to see a large crowd of people protesting against NERV.

Zooming out to show all over the world no body knows about the sacrifices that the three pilots made to save the lives of all the people on the planet. All the information being covered up and erased from history.

**__**

And that's why I fear it won't do

Shinji closing his mouth after attempting to tell Asuka something. Asuka goes on without noticing this at all.

**__**

And they say that a hero can save us

The Eva units 01 and 02 flying up off their platforms in perfect unison.

**__**

I'm not gonna stand here and wait

The two Eva's landing the finishing blow that destroys the seventh angel.

**__**

I'll hold onto the wings of the eagles

The Eva unit 02's eyes glowing as it opens the mouth of the sixth angel.

**__**

Watch as they all fly away

The Eva unit 01 emerging from the explosion caused by the destruction of the third angel.

**__**

And their watching us

The Eva unit 01's eyes glowing dimly as it activates.

**__**

Their watching us

The Eva unit 02's eyes glow as it activates and begins to jump from ship to ship.

**__**

As they all fly away

The Eva unit 00 going berserk in its activation test.

**__**

And their watching us

The Eva unit 01 struggling to hold back the giant robot gone rampant with its nuclear core.

**__**

Their watching us

The three pilots sitting patiently with their eyes closed in the test pods.

**__**

As they all fly away yeah…

The camera now shows a crowd around the stage where Shinji and his band perform the song.

**__**

And their watching us

The camera begins to zoom towards the stage, showing many screaming fans.

**__**

And their watching us

The camera finally rests on Shinji's face. He is singing his heart out with emotion and has his eyes closed in concentration on the song.

**__**

As they all fly away… yeah yeah Woo ooh

Shinji lets out the final note and the screen slowly goes black.


End file.
